The present invention concerns a hybrid automotive transmission arrangement with a gear transmission for establishing at least one transmission ratio between a transmission input and a transmission output, wherein the gear transmission has a gear set with a coupling gear, with an electric machine which has a machine output shaft with a drive gear, which is coupled directly or via a coupling gear set to the coupling gear of the transmission gear set so that a power transmission pathway is established from the machine output shaft to the coupling gear.
Such a hybrid automotive transmission arrangement is known from DE 10 2012 009 484 C. Here, the gear transmission is a double clutch transmission with a plurality of transmission ratios. The electric machine is linked via the coupling gear to an input of one of the subtransmissions of the dual clutch transmission. In this layout, various hybrid modes can be realized, including a pure electric driving, a boost operation, a recuperation, etc. The linking of the electric motor to a coupling gear of a transmission gear set can ensure an axially compact design of the transmission layout, since no separate gear is needed in the gear transmission for the linking of the electric machine.
For this, it is proposed in the prior art either to connect the electric machine permanently to the coupling gear or to do so via an engagement clutch. The engagement clutch makes it possible either to connect the electric machine to the coupling gear or to disconnect it. The latter state is designed, for example, to reduce drag losses, etc.
In any case, the components of the hybrid automotive transmission layout are designed to absorb the maximum forces or moments occurring at any time. Since the forces or moments may be large, the individual components need to be dimensioned relatively large.